Ask Paralight!
by Paralight
Summary: The title says it all. (Currently being edited into story format.)
1. Chapter 1

**Paralight**: H-hey... I guess you can ask me some things... Yeah... I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Paralight, or Paranoid Twilight, and thanks to some weird thing that happened a while back, I'm stuck in my human form. S-so, that's me. Feel free to ask me some questions... or something... or leave me alone... You can ask some of my friends, as well. But I can't promise they'll reply. I haven't heard from Pinkamena in a while... heh... Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paralight**: Whoa, s-so many questions. I feel like I'm in horrible, horrible danger... why did I say I'd do this again?

**From xxCelestiaMCxx**: How long has it been since you heard from anyone?

**Paralight**: Uh... um... I'm not sure. Let me get my log of people visiting me. It has our exact conversations in case I forget something. I look over it twice a day. Let's see. _'Pinkamena, 29/09/2014. 2:42 AM.' 'Flutterwry, 27/09/2014. 3:16 PM.' 'Princess Incestia, 14/09/2014. 5:38 PM.'_ I don't think it's safe to tell you any more than that.

**From xxCelestiaMCxx**: Does Spike still live with you?

**Paralight**: Yes, he does. Still as cute and tiny as ever, especially since I blunted his claws and teeth so he didn't bite anypony at all! I was getting scared!

**Spike**: Hey! I'm not 'cute and tiny'! I'm almost as tall as you, and you're a human!

**Paralight**: I hope you didn't try and reach the book about humans. It's on the top shelf, and I don't want to risk anyone else disappearing...

**From Tamashi Horo**: What happened to trap you in human form?

**Paralight**: I... I don't want to talk about it. The only thing I'll say is that it involved the Princess of the Night... I think it changed my senses, as in, making them sharper. And I feel like there's somepony... watching... me...!

**From Twilight Sparkle (Guest): **Uh... Hi? Not Much To Say.

**Paralight**: AAH! Why do you look like me?! You're my doppelganger, A SIGN OF DEATH! NOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Paralight**: Oh no. More people. More potential enemies. Ohhh no.

**From Twilight Sparkle**: Huh?

**Paralight**: Phew. I guess you aren't me, then. Meeting your doppelganger, or identical twin who is not related to you, is a sign of approaching death.

**Flashwing**: Would You Want Universal, MRC, Bold Films, Right Of Way Films And Hasbro To Do A Movie In Equestria? And Don't Freak Out!

**Paralight**: What are all these things?! Are they secret organisations that are filming my every move?! ARE THEY THE ONES WHO TOOK MY FRIENDS?! IT'S A BIT LATE TO TELL ME NOT TO FREAK OUT!

**From Raven**: It's Like Talking To A Stressed Version Of Twilight.

**Paralight**: I think you mean a paranoid Twilight. That's why my name is Paralight.

**From Unknown**: You Okay?

**Paralight**: I... guess...

**From Unknown**: If You Came Back In The Pony World, Would you be happy?

**Paralight**: I'm in Equestria right now, but the only difference is I'm a human and everyone else is a pony. Not that I see them very often...

**Spike**: You see me.

**Paralight**: You don't count.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paralight**: Hey, Pinkamena's FINALLY visited!

**Pinkamena**: Hi! I can't stay for long, need to make more cupcakes...

**From Flashwing**: No They're Movie Companies And They Did Not Take You're Friends. Sheesh.

**Paralight**: ...Oh. Well, I think I have a right to be scared anyway, seeing as I have four dormant inter-dimensional portals in my own house that are meant to lead to various human worlds.

**Pinkamena**: Dormie what now?

**Spike**: Don't ask...

**From Raven**: Rock Out.

**Spike**: Yeah! Loosen up, Paralight!

**Pinkamena**: Ooo, can I throw a party with lots and lots of yummy party food?!

**From JJ**: Rainbow Dash, Try Helping 'Paralight', OK?

**Pinkamena**: Do you mean the parallel universe pony named Rainbow Dash? Oh, I did a bit of travelling and... took care of her. Heh...

**Paralight**: I could try and get Rainbow Crash over here sometime.

**From Twilight Sparkle**: Why Are You Paranoid?

**Paralight**: I was born paranoid. My mother said I jumped right out of her hooves when she picked me up.

**From Guest**: Mwah Ha Ha!

**Paralight**: Eep! Pinkamena, SAVE ME!

**Pinkamena**: Um...

**From xxCelestiaMCxx**: Pinkamena, what is your favourite kind of cupcake?

**Pinkamena**: That's a tough question... probably rainbow cupcakes. I'm almost out of the special ingredient, though.

**From xxCelestiaMCxx**: Is your hair poofy or straight?

**Pinkamena:** Poofy!

**From xxCelestiaMCxx**: Who are your friends?

**Paralight**: Well, Pinkamena's here, and I'm sure you'll get to meet the others soon... I hope...

**From Guest**: (blinks)

**Paralight**: You're scary.

**From Guest**: No Fair!

**Paralight**: What isn't fair? Did you lose your friends as well?

**Pinkamena**: I'm right here.

**From catspats31**: The writing quality is fine, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:

Entries not allowed:  
>6. Chatscript format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Please use dialogue similar to: "I'm not cute and tiny!" yelled Spike. Try to add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavour.

**Paralight**: Okay, fine, fine. You've got me there. I don't think I can find a loophole. I'll post this and then work on rewriting the chapters, okay? Just so people have something to look at while I rewrite them. I hope that's okay.

**Spike**: Um... what does any of that mean?

**Paralight**: Don't worry, Spike.

**Spike**: I think maybe YOU should try not worrying.


End file.
